iWant You To Be My Champion
by xjadedjoy
Summary: Carly realizes who the champion of her heart is.


**iWant You To Be My Champion  
**_Carly/Shelby; One-Shot.  
**Disclaimer;** No. I do not own iCarly. Do I look like Dan to you? If you answered that, your one sarcastic asshole and I'm starting to like you.  
A/n; Victoria Justice is fucking hot._

* * *

Neither of them was moving and neither of them really knew why. It just felt like, if they did move, something would be lost. Freddie and Sam hauled a screaming Nevel to the arena's infirmary about 5 minutes ago, but both of them were standing in the same spot.

Their mouths would open, but just shut with words they couldn't seem to find. Carly hasn't looked at her face, trying her hardest to look anywhere but at her in general. She was making Carly's mind race and twice, Carly caught herself staring at Shelby's perfect body that was just barely covered by that jacket. Carly's heart would pick up in rapid speed when she would look away.

Shelby was doing the opposite. She couldn't pry her eyes off of Carly's face and couldn't seem to wipe the smirk that was on her lips at Carly's obvious emotions, clearly displayed all over her face. She wishes, just once that Carly would meet her eyes, help her find the strength that seemed to ooze out of her, when normally it was radiating.

**--**

_I did say I love bad boys. _You caught yourself smiling at that thought, but it quickly faded when you felt a burning sensation in your lower stomach, just at the thought of kissing Shelby Marx.

You finally looked at the taller girl, but avoided her eyes, staring instead at her shoulder.

"May-" You cleared your throat, your face turning red from embarrassment at the squeak that came out of your mouth. "Maybe we should go check on Nevel, just to make sure he isn't permanently stuck in pretzel form." Your shoulder's dropped, like you were expecting, _hoping_ that the comfortable, yet loud silence between you two girls would produce something, anything. You turned halfway towards the door, ready to take a step, when Shelby whispered so low that you thought you were dreaming for a second.

"I'm sorry." You spin back around, cocking your head and raising an eyebrow in confusion but Shelby was staring at the floor, hands twisting together in… nervousness?_ Nah. Shelby Marx, CFC champion doesn't get nervous._

"Sorry? For what?" You found yourself asking, just as softly, taking small steps forward until you were just mere inches away from her. _I could just reach out and touch her with complete ease. Which is just, silly, right? But as it turns out, silly is the best, isn't it?_ You think as she slowly raises her eyes to meet yours, and when she did meet them, yours widened from the effect that little action had on you. You were breathing like you ran a marathon. Shelby's own eyes widened, like, she wasn't expecting you to suddenly be so close. If you weren't standing so close, you wouldn't have noticed the small intake of breath before Shelby spoke.

"For, you know, punching you in the face." You smiled. " And almost pummeling you because I believed that annoying, high-pitched little rat." You laughed when Shelby grinds her teeth together, followed by knuckle cracking and fist balling.

"You were forgiven the minute he started screaming." You place your hands over hers and hold them. "He's a smart, manipulative little brat and thanks to you, I think this will be the last time he'll ever try to rue that day." This time Shelby cocked her head and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_Rue_?" You laugh.

"Yeah. His term, kind of rubbed off. It means revenge." Shelby bobbed her head and twisted her hands, unconsciously making them more comfortable in your own hands.

"Wait, he's tried something like this before?" You swallow, just catching on that your hands were locked together before you smiled a smile that lit your whole face up, just because Shelby's look of worry was aimed at _you_.

"Well… not in the area of conflicting hurt on me, but he's tried getting revenge a couple of times." You felt the sudden painful, yet pleasant burning sensation down in your stomach when Shelby tensed, her fists balling in your palms again.

"Why?" Just one-word, but the concern was clearly coating that one syllable in her voice.

"Ugh." You don't quite remember how she got so close, but Shelby's face was _right there._ "Don't remind me." She laughs and it's so beautiful to your ears, it melts your heart. Suddenly you understand. The heartache you felt when you learned she was mad, the relief when she believed you, then the ache again when you thought she was going to slaughter you in that ring. It wasn't just fright… it was a sort of heartache. Your chest starts rising and falling rapidly and you're not just running a marathon, you're playing the drums and trombone at the same time. She's slowly, softly rubbing her thumbs across the back of your hands. You slowly look up, licking your suddenly dry lips when her smirking lips passes in your line of vision. Your caught of guard by the power of her stare, again and you have to try to control your breathing because the room is so quiet your positive she can hear your labored breathing, but suddenly your way too lost in that powerful gaze that's aimed right into your own eyes. She slowly extracts her hands from yours and pulls your bodies close by grabbing handfuls of your jacket and it's sort of like déjà vu, when she moves her hands up towards your collar and yanks you even closer then you thought was possible, but this time, when she gets in your face, she says something completely opposite.

"I believe you're the only person in boxing gloves I don't want to pummel." She released her grip, smoothing out your jacket and laying her palms flat on your bare stomach.

"The… _only_?" You asked with that embarrassing high-pitched voice. She smiled and leaned in, effectively pressing your upper bodies tight together. You could feel her warm breath on your lips.

"The only, Shay. C'mon, like you didn't actually like gripping my leg, like there's no tomorrow… and like, _I_ didn't actually enjoy it." The smile on your face was so big; you thought it might fall off. You wrapped your arms around her, right under her arms, clasping your hands together tight and burying your face in her neck. You haven't felt this way since the last boyfriend, so let's just hope she doesn't have a room filled with stuffed animals, she grooms daily. She wraps her own arms back around you, laying her palms flat against your back, thumbs right underneath your sports bra and head on your head.

"There's just something about you." She laughed and you pulled back, just so you could look her in the eyes and it's odd, because she met your eyes just as you thought about it. You smiled wider – which you didn't think was at all possible – when your knees felt weak. "We should probably get going." You stepped back, out of her reach and laced your arm through hers. "You're going to be able to be on the show tomorrow, right?" She put her arm around your shoulders, instead, and squeezed lightly. You put your own arm around her waist.

"I said I was going to be there, so I'm there." You looked at her again, still smiling and shaking my head as she winked at you. "You are so not going to get away without telling me the story of that little f-"

"Hey!" You pushed her lightly on the stomach. "He's a web critic and he said our site sucked, I went to see him, he said he'd only change that stuff if I kissed him, blah, blah, he got mad, the end." She held her hand up.

"Whoa, what? He so didn't!" She shook her head in disgust. "He's such a creepy little kid." You remove your arm from around her waist, when you enter the lobby, but she keeps her arm on your shoulders and that hint of nervousness you felt, just dissipated when you put your arm back around her waist. "I should've gone harder on him." She turned her glare towards him and he cringed, widening his eyes and finding a chair all the way in the back of the lobby. He curled into a ball when her glare didn't falter. You grabbed her around the arm and tugged lightly, getting her to look at you.

"You didn't let me get to the best part!" You said hurriedly, before Nevel could become a permanent circus freak. "I shoved topennad in his face, told his mom and he got grounded good." She quirked and eyebrow and you pouted, your shoulders dropping, when she crossed her arms and burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, Shay, you got him good!" She laughed, again and patted you mockingly on the shoulder. You both turned to Sam and Freddie who were arguing back and forth. "Is it alright if I come by later?" You turned back around to face her, your agitation being replaced by another warming smile. You opened your mouth but were interrupted by a winy Freddie.

"Carly! Tell Sam that she _cannot_ beat me in a fight." Sam poked him hard on the chest.

"I can beat you while eating ham _and_ with my eyes – ow!" You flick her in the nose and Freddie smiled wide.

"Freddie, _I'm_ able to pin you to the ground." His smile fell and Sam laughed.

"I told – ow!" You flick her in the nose, again.

"There will be no more fighting, tonight!" You yell at both of them, arms flailing. They both cross their arms and had a staring contest before they walked away. You heard Sam start to say something.

"Sam!" She turned around and pointed at Freddie.

"Fredward started it!" Then she stomped her foot and huffed away.

"I didn't start anything!" He yelled, stomping his own foot and trying to catch up with her. You sigh. You turn around to face Shelby and she's standing with her arms crossed and an amused look on her face.

"Sorry." She laughed and somehow – again without your knowledge – you were standing right in front of her, bodies just touching. You smiled and shook your head. "I would be disappointed if you didn't." She twirled the end of one of your piggy tails between her fingers.

"Good, 'cause I was going to show up whether you wanted me there or not." She leaned in until you could feel her breath on your lips. "Just this time, don't run away screaming." She pecked you lightly on the lips before smirking, and walking away and right before she grabbed her trainer by the arm, pulling him away from Gibby – who he was yelling at – she winked at you.

"Carly?" You jump and spin around.

"No, nothing!" Spencer raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I just said we should get going." You dig your hands into your jacket and lower your head because your cheeks were turning red.

"Oh."

**--**

You're bored out of your mind, swirling a penny around on the table. Sam's only been gone for 10 minutes, but there's nothing on TV and you couldn't concentrate on anything else because you couldn't stop thinking about Shelby. You don't know what time she's coming, but you know she still has training. The door opens and you sigh with relief, knowing its Sam, 'cause Freddie knocks and Spencer is trying to nap away the new medication side effects. Sam lays down your smoothie, you take a sip, shake it, then glare at her.

"You drank most of my smoothie!" She shrugs.

"I would've drank all of it, if that wasn't my third one." You roll your eyes and take another sip. She doesn't walk over to the refrigerator like she usually does, she just walks back around you and before you can even attempt to ask, she pulls the question right out of your head. "I'm out, kid. See ya tomorrow." You slam the smoothie down and spin around, ready to protest, because you really don't want to sit here, only to be bored, mind racing for Shelby.

But your mouth opens because she's standing right there, hands stuffed into her jeans pocket, smirking at you. You flinch when Sam slams the door shut, wondering for a mere second, why she's still leaving, when you remember how to work your mouth.

"Shelby!" You catch her off guard when you attack her with a hug. She starts laughing and you quickly follow in suit. "I thought your training doesn't usually end for another couple of hours?" She turns around and picks up a duffel bag that you didn't notice was laying there until now. You've only known her for a few days, but you can tell she looks nervous again, her smile not quite reaching her ears and her hands automatically being shoved into her pockets again. "I think I only trained for about 10 minutes before I persuaded my trainer to let me go home and get ready to come over here." You take her hand, pulling her up the stairs and into your room. She sets her duffel bag down on your bed. She locks her eyes with you, effectively making you weak, a small half smile on her face. You can't help but think she already knows what her gaze does to you. You can't seem to move as she slowly moves towards you and you seem to forget how to breathe when she puts her hands on the side of your face. She pulls you towards her, your bodies pressed against each other and when you feel her breath right on your lips, your eyes shut, but nothing happens, her lips are right there, but she's not kissing you. Your hands are clenching and unclenching and it doesn't take long before you can't take it any longer. You thread your fingers through her hair and lean in pressing your lips against hers.

It takes only 2 seconds for your toes to curl and your fingers to dig into her skull. Your nostrils flare and you don't want to pull away but you have to or oxygen is going to be a problem. You slowly open your eyes, gasping for breath, to see her eyes still shut, that full-blown smile you've already grown to love on her lips.

**--**

It's after the web-show, Freddie has a very early curfew and you were sitting on the beanbag, reading through some of the comments about tonight's show. Most of them were fans of Shelby, thanking you for having her on the show and some of them used capital letters to show how they felt about how she looked._ Shelby Marx in a leather jacket, I JUST DIED! You guys are so lucky to have met her._ That comment made your smile from ear to ear. You had to agree totally… with both parts. You've never been luckier. You put down the laptop and jog downstairs, stopping at the end of the stairs to listen for Shelby and Sam. They've been gone for almost 10 minutes… getting glasses of water. Your not stupid, you know by the way Shelby asked to get water with her that they went down here to talk.

"Yeah, you're right." You peek around the corner to see Shelby turning around, but she stops and smiles at Sam. "Thanks." Sam waves her hand and shovels another fork of the night's leftovers in her mouth. Shelby leans over to grab a piece and you quickly walk out to warn her, but Sam's already grabbed her hand and pinned it to the counter. Shelby opens her mouth in shock. Sam glares and continues eating.

"Don't _ever_ touch what Sam's eating." They both spin around to face you. Shelby looks a little ashamed and now you know they were talking about you. Sam grunts. You grab one of the two glasses of water Shelby has picked up and starts walking up the stairs. You can hear Shelby following close behind you. "Sam may be lazy, but that girl knows how to fight." You open the door to the studio and close it behind Shelby when she walks in. "But, of course, not as good as the CFC champion." She smiles awkwardly and sits down in a beanbag chair, lacing her fingers and staring at her lap. You sit down in the beanbag next to her. "Let me guess, Sam knows about us and you just asked her for advice." You cross your arms when her head pops up to look at you. "Sam's one sneaky kid." She smiled.

"Yeah, she's rather blunt, too. I was just about to knock on the door to your apartment yesterday, when she appeared next to me. She took a sip out of her smoothie, then asked me if we were dating." You laugh. "Carly." She paused and it surprised you because it's the first time she's called you Carly since before the fight. She looks at you. "I've never felt this way before. I've never laughed before so much in my life. I really enjoy being with you." You stand up and she watches your every move as you sit down in her lap, throw your arms arms over her neck and kiss her slowly and softly on the lips. You lay your head on her shoulder and you use the tip of your finger to trace her jawbone back and forth. She sighs, but it's a pleasant sigh. "Fighting has always come first for me and this is the first time in my life, since I've started fighting, that I didn't want to leave town to go to a match, or any match." I stop tracing and my head pops up. "It's only for a week, I swear. Then it's the last match until next season and as soon as I get back, I know without a doubt, your house will be the first house I end up in." I kiss her again, grabbing handfuls of her leather jacket.

"I'll be waiting." I whisper in between kissing her. She licks your lower lip and it doesn't take long before she wins the dominance battle. She puts both of her hands on your legs and swings you around so your legs are wrapped around her. She tugs and you end being pressed together so tightly, air couldn't get through.

"You're my champion."


End file.
